y si?
by himawari waifu
Summary: es hora que el séptimo hokage se de cuenta y aprenda que decir o hablar cosas no siempre es lo correcto y mas si lo dices o haces sin pensarlo dos veces o mas


El pastel habia caido al suelo pero eso lo de menos para hinata simplemente el ver la cara dolida aunque un poco mas que furiosa de su hijo le había partido el corazón, y es que aunque no todo lo que decía su hijo boruto era cierto también tenia algo de verdad…si ahora que su esposo era el hokage no era novedad que el estuviera tiempo ausente con su propia familia pero que podía decir o hacer ella ya que ella ya sabia de ante mano que esto pasaría y era por eso que cuando boruto y himawari ya tuviera una edad para poder comentarle el por que su padre tenia que hacer esto y aquello. Si a ella le dolía a veces su ausencia y había momentos que quería gritarle la verdad a naruto pero sentía que si hacia eso no arreglaría nada mas que darle mas preocupaciones a su esposo pero ahora estaba lo de boruto sus palabras y su mirada, verdaderamente le dolía ver a uno de sus hijos sufrir…. 

Boruto:…mama la verdad no comprendo como un viejo tonto como papa esta con una persona que a sido tan comprensiva y cariñosa con el!,el solo terminara destruyendo a la familia preocupándose por otras personas que si tienen a su familia junta!...  
hinata:… boruto…no digas eso recuerda. Que sarada tampoco esta con su padre y solo el lo iso para protegerla a ella y a sakura-san  
boruto:…ellos no son como nosotros mama ya basta de defender a ese viejo! Yo se que tu igual te has sentido sola!..-mirándola seriamente-…yo lose mama puedes poner una sonrisa todos los días pero por dentro se que sufres…-calmando mas su expresión-….eres la mejor madre del mundo y siempre nos has tratado de tener contestos tanto a mi como a himawari pero….y tu?...que pasa contigo mama?...-mirándola con algo de tristeza-….tu también mereces ser feliz…mama….  
hinata:….-tratando de sonreír-..yo soy fe…  
boruto:…..tu eres que mama?...  
hinata:….-mirándolo y luego bajando la mirada-….hijo por que no vas mejor a tu cuarto hasta la cena?...-levantando el pastel que sea había estropeado en el piso-…yo limpio aquí y empiezo con la cena…  
boruto:…..no quieres qu-….  
hinata:..no muchas gracias…ve a tu cuarto hijo….-sin mirarlo y hiendose a la cocina a botar lo que había recogido-….  
boruto:…-sin decir nada mas y hiendose a su cuarto-….

…en la cocina…  
hinata:…-ya había limpiado todo y sentándose en un silla y colocando sus manos en su rostro empezando a brotarle algunas lagrimas traicioneras-….perdónenme….boruto…himawari…..-tratando de no llorar mas pero le era imposible-….que estoy haciendo mal…..no comprendo…

…ya en la noche tanto boruto y himawari estaban dormido en sus respectivas habitaciones…hinata era la única que estaba despierta sentada en la pequeña terraza de su cuarto que compartia con su esposo y tal como la mayoría de las noche en lo había podido llegar a dormir ya que aun tenia algunas cosas que hacer en la torre hokage..  
hinata:…-pensativa sintiendo la suave brisa de la noche-…..neji-niisan….quisiera que estuvieras aquí y me dijeras que debo hacer…-cerrando levemente los ojos-….mis hijos sufren lose muy bien…pero no puedo culpar a naruto-kun…..el tiene una responsabilidad con la aldea….pero….-levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el cuarto-…será mejor que ya no piense mas esto….-hiendo a dormir aunque le costo conciliar el sueño-…

..a la mañana siguiente…..  
himawari:….-entrando en la mañana al cuarto de sus padres y se da cuenta que nuevamente su padre no estaba haciendo un leve puchero pero cambiándola enseguida por una hermosa sonrisa corriendo a donde su madre subiendo a la cama matrimonial dando saltos y gritando-…mama! Es hora de despertar hay que llevarle desayuno a papa!...  
hinata:…-despertando con los saltos de su hija y mirándola algo somnolienta-..he?...-mirando a su lado y viendo que efectivamente ,el no estaba-….aaa..-sonriéndole a su hija-…bien bien le llevaremos el desayuno a tu padre me levantare y hire enseguida a la cocina por que no te adelantas y me esperas en la cocina hima-chan?...-sonriéndole-….  
himawari:…si!...-sonriendo y bajándose de la cama corriendo a la cocina pero en el camino encontrándose con boruto quien recién iba saliendo de su habitación-…..buenos días oni-chan!..-deteniéndose y sonriéndole-…iras con nosotras a dejarle el desayuno a papa?...  
boruto:….-recordando lo que hablo ayer con su madre y mirando a himawari sonriéndole-…ok!...  
himawari:….entonces tu cocinaras también!..  
boruto:…pero yo no se ni hervir agua ¬¬…..  
himawai:..-tirandose de el a la cocina-….aprenderás!..

luego después que hinata,boruto y himawari ya terminaran de desayunar rápido y arreglar el desayuno de naruto partieron a la torre hokage como aun era temprano era genial para pasar un rato en familia! Al llegar a la torre saludaron a los guardias y casi todos los ninjas y gente que estaba en la mañana le hacia una reverencia a la familia del hokage por respeto. Ya estaban en la puerta del hokage cuando hinata estaba apunto de abrirá pero se detuvo al escuchar dos voces conocidas osea shikamaru y naruto….  
shikamaru:…deberías a verte hido ayer por la tarde con tu familia,yo me hubiera ocupado de lo demás…  
naruto:…no podría tengo muchas responsabilidad con la aldea o estos documentos los tengo que llenar yo….  
shikamaru:….y tu familia que?..tambien tienes responsabilidades con ellos no?..  
naruto:…shikamaru,mi familia entiende mis cosas por eso no le tomo tanta importancia a ese detalle…pero además no tengo tiempo para mi vida personal soy un-….-no termiando de hablar por que se escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe mirando nada mas y nada menos a su familia-…hinata qu-….-de nuevo no pudo continuar al ver esa cara dolida de su esposa-…  
hinata:..entendemos tus cosas!?...por eso no nos tomas importancia!?...eso lo que escuche y además..no tienes tiempo para tu vida personal..osea ni para "TU" familia tampoco!? Entonces si no tienes tiempo como familia no tiene sentido que digamos algo mas!...-soltando algunas lagrimas traicioneras-….  
naruto:….-levantándose de su asiento mirándola algo dudoso pero con un extraño escalofrió recorriéndole en todo el cuerpo-…hinata,espera las co-…  
hinata:…no!,las cosas son como pienso. Pues si es asi no vale la pena ya nada. Fui tonta en pensar que esto era normal…en que la mayoría del tiempo nos dejaras solo…pero comprendo todo ahora…-secándose las lagrimas que no pararan de salir-…esto ya no sirve…  
naruto:….hinata,por favor no digas nada sin pensarlo bien y menos delante de nuestros hijos!..-mirandola ahora sintiendo omo de a poco se le oprimía el pecho-..  
hinata:…quiero el divorcio y espero verlo pronto esos papeles firmado…..-dejando el obentou en la mesa de naruto y tomándole la mano a himawari-…  
himawari:…-sin entender bien lo que había pasado pero yéndose con su madre-…  
boruto:…-mirando por donde se fue su madre y su hermana y luego mirando a su padre algo molesto-…si que te metiste en un lio grande viejo…pero me alegro que mama te haya dicho sus sentimientos….-iendose detrás de su madre-….  
naruto:…-escuchando las palabras de boruto y aun en un shock-….que..que acaba de pasar…  
shikamaru:….acaba de pasar, lo que sabia que pasaría y lo que "TU" también sabias lo que pasaría si no hacías algo….

espero les haya gustado para la imaginación no hay limite el limite esta en no querer imaginar! Nos vemos en el próximo cap 


End file.
